memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Over the Horizon/Act Five
ACT FIVE FADE IN EXT-SPACE (OPTICAL) The first wave of Federation attack-fighters lets loose a barrage of photon torpedoes at the center of the Romulan lines. Some of the fighters are hit and destroyed, the rest follow Wesley's plan and break formation, splitting off in all four directions. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Red lights are flashing as the crew are their battle stations, as Captain Taylor is standing behind the Navigational and helm stations Lieutenant Commander T'Lar looks at her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: The Lexington has ordered another fighter group to move in on the smaller Romulan frigates only, (beat) this plan isn't gonna work. Taylor is pacing about. CAPT. TAYLOR (Annoyed): Why is Commodore Wesley only targeting the Shrike-Class Warbirds? Viewer shows the Federation fighters getting destroyed or firing at the Romulan Shrike-Class Warbirds. CAPT. TAYLOR: T'Lar figure out what the Commodore is planning. T'Lar nods and gets to work on the console. EXT-SPACE The attack is still continuing. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) T'Lar turns to Captain Taylor. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Captain I think I know why the Commodore is targeting the Shrike-Class Warbirds only. Taylor walks over to her console. CAPT. TAYLOR: Yeah? T'Lar shows her the attack plan. LTCMDR. T'LAR: The Commodore thinks they'll break ranks and go after our fighters, when they do that we'll move in. Commander Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: Brilliant plan. T'Lar reports as she looks into her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: (off console) Captain sensors are picking up something within the Romulan fleet. Viewer shows the Shrike-Class ships move away from the main fleet. ENS. CARLSON: Their moving off after our fighters? COMM. WESLEY (Com voice): All other ships, head for that opening. Anyone who gets through doesn't stop until they reach Draken IV. Captain Taylor heads to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: You heard the Commodore Ensign take us in. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE As the Archer and the rest of the Federation fleet move in formation toward a hole in the Romulan lines. Both fleets are now engaged -- the firing becomes general as both sides unleash their weapons. The fleets are now so close that every shot seems to find a target. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The ship is ROCKED by multiple HITS as sparks erupt from the ceiling as T'Lar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'LAR: You wanted them mad Captain there mad! Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles as Mason reports on the shield status. LT. MASON: Shields are down to 75%! Another hit jolts the ship. LT. SMITH (Shocked): Captain I've lost all com contact with Commodore Wesley! Lieutenant Commander Williams goes to the communications station as the ship shakes from the multiple hits that its taking from the Romulan forces and chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Their using a modulated pulse to jam up our coms! Taylor walks over to her as ship shakes about as she's hanging onto the railing. CAPT. TAYLOR: Can you clear it up? Williams inputs commands into the console. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: I'm trying Captain. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The battle rages on we're close on the Archer and two other Federation ships trying to fight their way through the Romulan lines. one of the Federation's ships -- the Sitak -- is already crippled, spinning out of control. Then the other ship takes a bad it and flips up as metal shearing can be heard. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Smoke, sparks, and burnt-out panels are everywhere as the Archer, like the rest of the Federation fleet, takes a pounding. Williams and Smith are still working on the down com system. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Almost got the coms back on-line Captain! Mason chimes in. LT. MASON: We've lost the Sitak and Majestic we're on our own! Another series of hits rock the Archer. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Com's are back on-line. T'Lar looks at her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Four more enemy vessels are directly ahead. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Carlson) Evasive maneuvers, pattern Omega we're going through! EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) The Archer makes several sharp, evasive maneuvers and drills one of the Romulan ships. But the three other Romulan ships lock onto the Archer's tail. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) A wounded officer is being stretchered off the bridge. LT. MASON (Smiles): That's one down! Ship jolts hard. CAPT. TAYLOR: Kara can you shake the other three? Another shower of sparks erupt as coolant vents. LT. MASON: We've lost aft shields, forward shields are at ten percent! CAPT. TAYLOR: Divert auxiliary power to weapons. Let's see if we can fight our way out! Another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. CUT TO: EXT. SPACE (OPTICAL) Archer is dodging weapons fire from the three Shrike-Class Warbirds when all of the sudden the three ships EXPLODE. ANOTHER ANGLE (Optical) The Korlev-Class vessel Venture and several other Federation ships arrive swarming the Romulan lines and joining the fray. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The crew are surprised by the arrival of the Venture and her battlegroup. LTCMDR. T'LAR: It's the Venture and her battlegroup Captain! Smith chimes in. LT. SMITH: We're being hailed by Admiral Martin! Taylor turns to Martin who has a half smile, as she turns back to the main viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR: On screen! ANGLE ON THE VIEWSCREEN (OPTICAL) Viewer changes to the bridge of the Venture. ADM. MARTIN (On viewer): Sorry we're late, it wasn't easy to get Admiral Ozawa to let us come here to your aide. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Just glad you're here sir. Admiral Martin nods and the hail ends as Captain Taylor goes back to her Command chair. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Let's break through Ensign full Impulse speed. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON (Smiles): Aye, Captain. Taylor knows she's been given a second chance and she's determined to make the best of it. EXT-SPACE The Archer moves through the enemy fleet, and breaks through the lines, as the battle continues on behind them. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Shaking stops but coolant still vents a bit. CAPT. TAYLOR: Did any of our forces make it? T'Lar turns to face her. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Negative Captain. Everyone is shocked and worried about the rest of the fleet but Taylor knows they can't worry about that. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Set course for Draken IV maximum warp! Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm and presses the warp button. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, Captain engaging warp now. EXT-SPACE The Archer leaps into warp speed. Archer soars at warp on course for Draken IV, to retake it from the Romulan Empire. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Repair teams are working on damaged conduits and relays that were burnt out in the battle. ENS. CARLSON: Range forty-seven meters and closing! Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: Marcia do you have a plan? She leans forward. CAPT. TAYLOR: One step at a time John. ENS. CARLSON: Approaching Draken system. Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Drop us out of warp Ensign, (to Mason) standby all weapons divert all power to forward shields! Viewer shows the Romulan fleet approaching the lone Starfleet vessel. The entire crew tenses up. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Romulan fleet passes the Archer and cloaks one by one. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) LTCMDR. T'LAR (Surprised): The Romulan fleet has cloaked, they're course takes them on course for Romulus Captain. Captain Taylor is surprised by it. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): I guess we can call it a win, (to Lieutenant Smith) Smith hail Commodore Wesley and inform him Draken IV has been retaken. LT. SMITH: (Nods) Aye, Captain. Taylor goes to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Stander orbit Mister Mitchell. Mitchell inputs commands into the navigation console. LT. MITCHELL: Aye, Captain. EXT-SPACE The Archer is in orbit of Draken IV next to the USS Dominion and USS Venture. CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice Over): Captain's log Stardate 5689.3. We've retaken the Draken system and the planet hopefully the Romulans will think twice before trying to take over one of our planets again. INT. MESS HALL The Crew are celebrating their biggest victory in the war, when Captain Taylor walks into the room. Crewmen: CAPTAIN ON DECK! Everyone snaps to attention. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): As you all were, we've done a great job today we've overcome the odds today and we've retaken one of our colony worlds. I can't say how proud I am of each and everyone of you today (beat) now why don't you say we continue this party. The crew went back to celebrating the win, the doors slide open and Commander Williams walks in holding a canister. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Excuse me Captain. When Taylor sees the canister in William's hand, she immediately knows what it is and what is expected of her. Our people are about to act out what has become a ritual of sorts. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: The power cell of the starboard phaser array, we used it up during the battle. Taylor takes the canister, holds it out for everyone to see. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): (To the entire crew) Take a good look at this people, it says something about this ship. It says we will fight and we will keep fighting till we can't fight anymore. CREW: YES, MA'AM! CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): You don't throw something like this away. CREW: NO, MA'AM! Taylor looks over at the wall, where six other empty phaser canisters are in a row forming a trophies. As Taylor walks over to place the canister next to the six others, the crew breaks into a cheer and applause. It's a rousing moment and only Lieutenant Mason notices that the doors to the mess hall OPENING behind them to admit Admiral Martin. LT. MASON: ADMIRAL ON DECK! Everyone snaps to attention again. ADM. MARTIN: As you were. The mood relaxes a bit as people move to talk to each other, but the din in the room is noticeably quieter. Taylor moves to join Martin. CAPT. TAYLOR (Smiles): Sir welcome care to join us in the celebration? ADM. MARTIN (Smiles): Not at the moment, but can I borrow my son for a few minutes? MARCIA (Smiles): Sure bring him back in one piece. They leave the mess hall. INT-DECK SEVEN CORRIDOR The two take a walk. JAMES: What was that all about John? JOHN (Smiles): Just a little bit of a ritual we just started, Doctor Carlson says its helping the crew unwind. They stop walking as they continue their chat. JAMES (Smiles): Well, they deserve it. They did a hell of a job. JOHN (Confused): So is there a reason why you wanted to see me dad? James turns the subject. JAMES (Sighs): This war son its got to end, and Starfleet is getting desperate to end it. JOHN: We will father, we'll end it and restore peace in the Alpha Quadrant. James hands him a PADD. JAMES: This is all the information you'll need on the Vulcan colony incident of 2267. John takes the PADD. JOHN (Smiles): Thanks dad I've been trying to get this for years since then, how did you get it and also how did you know? JAMES (Smiles): Admiral T'Lea from Starfleet Intelligence owed me a few favors, so I asked her for the records. JOHN (Smiles): Thanks dad. James leaves the ship. INT-T'LAR AND CARLSON'S QUARTERS T'Lar is at the desk uploading the Archer's tactical database to an unknown ship, when her husband walks in. STEVEN: Hey babe what are you doing? She turns off the monitor. T'LAR: Just reviewing sensor data on some classified Romulan data that Captain Taylor wanted me to look at. Steve (Smiles): You work too much. He goes into their bed room to change as T'Lar looks at the disc. EXT-SPACE The Archer is at high warp. (End of Act Five, Fade out, Ending credits)